When The World Divides
by Lusaun
Summary: Terror and pain is spreading through the nations. When one country is hurt and a mysterious note is left, who is to blame? And what can the others do to stop the feind hurting them? Rated M for future chapters. Pairings: TBA
1. Betrayal

**Author's notes: Well, here is chapter 1 of my first PUBLISHED (on a websight such as this) Hetalia fanfic. This is rated M for possible more mature events later on in chapters... And just in case. There is much cursing and violence and gore and stuff... I hope you like it? Yes? No? Maybe? Eh? Ok. Go ahead and read it. Heres what I was listening to: .com/watch?v=kf1ERu_j3NI&feature=player_embedded I do not own the characters or the song I just posted. I have only created this story out of pure random creativity.**

When The World Divides

Chapter 1 Betrayal...

The meeting started like all others, but today... Everyone seemed on edge. No one could explain why. Even the usually cheerful Northern Italian, Italy, seemed a little off. Romano, his Southern twin, was even more pissy then normal. America wasn't making as many loud and obnoxious outbursts. Britain and France were fighting more than usual. Germany had to yell a lot more, and snapped more easily at everyone. The list went on. But... No one could explain why... But then... The answer came.

* * *

><p>America looks around. He knew he was forgetting something... Or someone... Then it hit him. <em>Canada!<em> he thought. His younger twin was usually always here, even if no one saw him. He stood up and tried to find him but found his chair empty. And not a polar-bear-floating-in-a-chair empty, like ACTUALLY empty! Canada had never missed a meet, late sure, but has never missed one.

"America, why the hell are you standing?" Germany snaps at him. The dirty blond American looks over.

"Dudes! Where's Canada?" he asks the others. They all blinked and stared at him for a moment. He sighs, facepalming. _That was a dumb question..._ he told himself. "You know, Canada... Has the pet polar bear... Usually invisible to everyone..." That got them. There was a chorus of, "Oh!"s all around the room.

"Ve~? Thats a good question, where IS he? I mean, I know sometimes he goes invisible and all that but he's never just completely gone, and theres other times where we DO see him but we think hes America and I know that really bugs him, we really need to be more careful, I mean he's nothing like America, he's so quiet and shy and-" Italy began to ramble until his brother covered his mouth.

"Would you shut the fuck up?" Romano snaps in irritation. The Northern Italian clearly frowned, even though his mouth was covered, hurt in his eyes. America sighs and runs a hand through his hair.

"Guys, Canada isn't here. Hes never missed a meeting," the male standing told them. The group gave him a look of disbelief and he sighs. "No, seriously dudes... He doesn't miss them. He may not be noticed, but he still comes!"

"Well, where the bloody hell could he have gone?" Britain asks his former colony.

"Oui, where is ma petite Canada?" France asked, looking around. No one knew. Panic began to spread through the personification of America. As much as it may seem he didn't care about his brother, he did, he loved him like every big brother should.

"Well, we have to find him!" America declares, determination showing in his sky blue eyes.

"He is a country as well... Ja, we must go find him," Germany agrees. Soon, everyone was agreeing, even Russia. It was decided, they had to find the young Canadian. The rest of the countries began standing up.

"I say we should get with one other person and search as much as possible," The Englishman told the group.

"I agree, we can cover more ground that way," America says with a nod of approval. Italy practically jumped and all but tackled his German friend. Well, there was one group. Sighing in slight aggrivation, the blond pried the cheerful and bubbly Italian off of him. Spain wrapped his arms around Romano with a grin.

"We can go together, Roma~" he tells his former henchman. The usually pissed Italian began to squirm and yell profanities at the Spaniard.

"Bastardo! Release me now, damn you!" he yells at the cheery male. That resulted in another grin and a tight hug.

"No~ I don't want to~" the older nation replies. With a few more curses, the two left to begin their own search. As the remaining countries paired off and left, America went over to Britain.

"Dude, wanna be my sidekick?" he asks the blond with a grin. Sighing, the Brit gave him a glare.

"I am not going to take part in any of your childish games," he replies to the so called 'hero'. The American frowns.

"Aw, come on, Iggy! At least be my partner in crime?" he tries again, using the nickname he knew Britain hated. That resulted in the glasses wearing male to get smacked upside the head. "Ow!"

"You know I hate that name!" the Englishman hissed in response. "Now, if you can be less annoying, we might be able to get somewhere."

"Fine, fine... Come on then," the dirty blond mumbles. Together, the two nations headed out. "Are we checking my place-"

"HEY! Don't leave out the awesome me!" came a voice, making the two turn around. It was Prussia. The albino ran over and crossed his arms, red eyes narrowed. "Damn, I listen to music for five fucking minutes and everyone starts leaving! What gives?"

"We're trying to find Canada," America explains to him. That alarmed the former nation.

"Trying to find Canada? He's missing?" he asks, clearly starting to worry._ Since when does Prussia care...?_ the American wonders. Britain nods.

"Yes, and we are going out to try and find the chap. Would you like to join us?" the British Empire offers.

"Ja! I wanna help find the lil birdie!" Prussia immediately answers. "Where are we looking first anyway?"

"We were just discussing that. Wanna check my country first?" America asks his two group members.

"Actually, I was thinking we check Canada first. Maybe that could give us a clue as to where he is," the blond replies to him. The German nods in agreement.

"Ja, that would make sense," he says. The older North American brother nods.

"Yeah, that would make sense. Then lets go, dudes! We have to find him!"

* * *

><p>The group of three soon found Canada's house. They were shocked at what they saw. The door was wide open, one front window broken. It looked like... <em>Bullet holes... Oh my God...<em> America thought. That was enough for him. The older brother ran towards the house. "Mattie!" he yelled out the Canadian's human nickname. He usually responded to that, if anything. The other two nations ran after the American. The scene that greeted them was horrifying. Blood was splattered on the walls and floors, small amouts, but enough to scare and worry the countries even more. Books from shelves were scattered all around the living room. Glass was all around the said room from windows. A chair was on it's side, a bloody hand print clearly on it. Picture frames were broken, shattering the once perfect image of the memories it held. America's heart was pounding. _Who could have done this...? And why Canada...? _he wondered as he took in the look of the ruined room. Prussia and Britain were equally as shocked as the American as they walked around.

"Canada! Canada, are you in here?" the albino male yelled as he whipped around, trying to find the little Canadian. He was so soft and quiet... He held up a finger to his lips to show the other two to stop moving and listen because they knew Canada was such a soft spoken person. Even when he yelled. The two nations nodded and stopped. _It's probably best... If Canada is weakened from blood loss he'll be even quieter than he already is._ America told himself. All that he could hear was his pounding heart and the others' deep breathing. They were all trying to stay calm, if they panicked they wouldn't be able to help the hurt and missing nation. Thats when they heard it.

"A-America...?" called a soft, confused voice. The three of them recognized it immediately. It was Canada! They wasted no time in pin pointing the location of the said voice. Nothing could have prepared them for what they saw. Canada was covered in wounds, like slashes from a whip. They went across his torso, a few on his arms and legs. The clothing was actually torn from where the weapon had cut him. Blood seeped from the young nations wounds. He had a few scratches on his face, his glasses beside him and broken. Glass was in the young nation's hands, whether it be from downstairs or his now shattered glasses, they couldn't be sure. Tears were falling from violet eyes, once full of such innocence and kind warmth, promising his undying care for his friends who may not remember him. They were darkneed now, the light having faded from them, now replaced with pain and fear. He was trembling horribly.

"Canada!" the three yelled in unison as they ran over to the hurt nation. America gently placed a hand to his brother's even paler then normal cheek as he kneels next to him.

"Britain, call an ambulance! Prussia, help me try and stop the bleeding!" he began ordering, his big brother and hero instincts kicking in. As the blond got out his cell phone and began dialing, the albino ran out and grabbed some bandages, returning the next minute. Together, brother and acquaintance began to carefully and gently wrap up the wounds.

"God, Canada... Who did this to you...?" the fallen nation asked him in horror. He could never think of anyone who would want to hurt the young forgotten country. Canada sobs and shakes his head.

"I-I can't b-believe it... b-but it... it was... I-Italy..." he stuttered in fear. The three froze upon hearing his reply. _That's not possible! Italy could never hurt anyone! And even if he could, he was at the meeting! _America thought.

"No, no way... Italy would never do that!" Prussia objects immediately.

"I saw him! He did it and left me here, laughing! H-He left this note..." the injured male replied, shaking uncontrollably. The American got up and looked around. Sure enough, there was a peice of paper written in blood. He picks it up carefully. 'This is one of many. Don't underestimate me. One more shall fall tonight. Trust no one.' The dirty blond blinks. It was definitly Italy's hand writing... But... He wouldn't do this... Would he? _One more shall fall tonight... Trust no one... We have to tell the others!_

**Well, thats chapter 1! Now I'm sure you people are going WHOA! ITALY? Well, I'm not sayin anything. You'll just have to see if it is Italy. Note, this chapter is called Betrayal for the fact that Italy is like Canada's best friend in this. You'll see that soon, promise, but Canada is claiming Italy hurt him. Get it? Good. Now, Chapter 2 shall be up soon, I hope you liked it. Review please? Questions? Ask me! Pairings? Soon to be established. Mwahaha. For now, Ciao~!**


	2. Blames

**Author's notes: LOOK ITS CHAPTER 2! I doubt anyone is actually reading this, but whatever. I'm gonna continue anyway, so ha. Lmao. Anyway, we find out what exactly happened to Canada at his place! Where the violence begins... :O And no I still don't own Hetalia or else this probably would be a series, not a fanfic...**

When The World Divides

Chapter 2 Blames...

The group of four were in the hospital. Canada had already been patched up, thankfully. America was on his left with Britain, while Prussia was on his right. He could easily feel his brother's gentle hand going through his hair comfortingly, while his albino friend's hand was on his arm. He could trust them, right? They would never try to hurt him. _Unlike Italy..._ he thought sadly. _But why did Italy attack me? He's my best friend... One of my ONLY friends..._

"The other's will be here shortly. And I sent Italy out to make food while we hold a meeting," Britain's voice breaks through the Canadian's thoughts. The hurt nation tried looking up to focus on the Englishman but it was so hard with out his glasses. Everything was a blurry blob and it was pretty painful to him. He decides to look at his older sibling instead, since he was much closer. The American gives a nod.

"Sounds good. I still can't believe he'd do this..." the dirty blond murmurs. The invisible male watched him closely. He knew that the hero was actually a good friend of Italy's, so for him to hear that the Italian had done this to anyone, let alone his own brother, was unimaginable.

"I don't believe it... Canada' you're SURE it was him...?" Prussia's voice asked him from the other side of him. Canada immediately looked over to face the German.

"Of course I am! I would know the face of my own attacker!" he replies a little hotly, but since he was so quiet anyway and his voice was still a little weak from blood loss, it didn't sound angry. But judging by the fallen nation's free hand going up, he had made his point clear.

"Alright, alrgiht, calm down, birdie... Don't need you stressing out and fainting... That'd be so unawesome." America sighs a little, making the young Canadian look back to him. Just by scanning his facial features and his behaviour he knew he didn't understand. When ever his big brother didn't understand something, he would start sighing a lot, his usual grin disappearing, being replaced with a frown. He also talked much less then he normally would. Another sigh made Canada look up at Britain again, blinking. Once again, he tried to focus and failed miserably. The only thing he succeeded in was giving himself a headache, which was not something he needed... He was just lucky to be able to have painkillers after getting treated for all of the whip lashes that covered his skin. He shivered at the memory and pushed it away, as he closed his eyes. He rested his head on the pillow a bit more.

"Tired, birdie?" he heard the former country ask him. He shook his head.

"Non... Headache... I can't see anything clearly without my glasses so now I can't focus," the soft spoken nation told him.

"Right, I told Spain to get your spare pair if thats ok," America suddenly replied out of no where. He hadn't said anything in five minutes. It was a new record...

"Oh, Merci, America," Canada thanks with a small smile.

"No prob." It was then that there was running from outside the room and in poped a hysterical France. He immediately saw the one he had raised in the hospital bed and ran over, throwing his arms around him.

"Oh, mon petite Canada!" he cried before kissing both of his cheeks three times in French greeting. The Canadian felt his cheeks get warmer out of embarrassment.

"I-I'm ok, Papa. I'm just shaken up..." he tells his father figure softly as he hugs him. The other nations began filtering inside, having been left behind by the fearful Frenchman. As soon as Romano came in, dragging Spain with him, who held a pair of glasses, you could clearly tell he was enraged. He stomped up to America, released his former boss, and grabbed the American, shoving him into the wall. That made the younger sibling of North America cringe and cuddled into France, who held him close, Prussia rubbing his back in order to help with the comforting.

"You American bastard think ITALY hurt Canada?" he growled angrily, narrowing his eyes. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" Before the dirty blond could even try to answer, the Spaniard took the Souther Italian's hand and pulled them away from the pinned male's shirt and pulled him close.

"Now now, Roma~. I'm just as confused, but we won't know what started this until we sit still and listen," the Spanish male points out, hugging the still fumming other. That caused Romano to begin squirming and flailing a bit.

"Let go of me, you tomato loving bastard!" he ordered as he continued to attempt to break free. The captor only chuckled and pulled him closer, hugging him tightly.

"No~! I like hugging my little tomato~!" he replies with his usual carefree grin. Canada had no idea what to do, so he just whimpered a little from the yelling and hugged his father figure a little tighter. Clearly, Prussia had heard him because he gave Romano a warning glare, red eyes flashing a little.

"Hey, quit your yelling! You're scaring Canada!" he snapped as he continued to softly rub circles into the younger nation's back. It was true, he did hate yelling. So when it happened pretty much every meeting without fail, he usually hid, since he already seemed to have the amazing ability to turn invisible, no one brought him into it. Not like he could yell anyway. He couldn't make his voice echo through a small room... an EMPTY room... where EVERYTHING echos. Yeah, he was soft spoken. As he practically clung on to France, he could feel his hand gently go through his slightly brighter dirty blond hair comfortingly. It reminded him of the great father he grew up with. Perverted, yes. But the blond Frenchman was always there for him when he needed him. The personification of France softly whispered comfroting words in French to him as he held him close.

"Well, what happened between Canada-san and Italy-san?" Japan suddenly broke the awkward silence that hung over the nations' heads. "Exactly what happened." Everyone's eyes fell on Canada.

"Canada... What DID happen?" America asks his little brother. The usually quiet nation blinked as everyone stared him down, expecting an answer. He shrunk back a bit, not used to being the center of attention. He was used to being invisible, even when he was younger. America always had everyone's attention... Well, maybe now it was finally his turn to prove he did matter and he was here.

"W-Well... It... It happened like this..." Canada began, closing his violet eyes.

* * *

><p>Canada was getting ready for the meeting. He wasn't late this morning, thankfully. And he should actually be able to get there early. He may never get recognized at the meetings, but it was still important for him to attend. Never know when he could be of use, or actually noticed. Kumajiro scurried out from his bed and blinked. The nation waited for his pet to say the three words he always heard every morning.<p>

"Who are you?" the polar bear asked like always. The Canadian sighed a little as he picked up the bear.

"I'm Canada, your owner," he replies with a small smile. He loved Kumajiro dearly, but sometimes this really became a little much...

"Food?" came the talking bear's next question, as routine.

"Of course," came the kind hearted country's reply. Smiling, the forgotten nation made his way downstairs, his pet in his arms. He sets the ball of fluff on to the counter as he began making the pancakes. They were his and Kumajiro's favorite. However, before he could begin putting the batter in the pan, the door slammed open, causing Canada to jump._ Who could possibly be here? America?_ he originally thought, knowing his brother loved to make loud and unexpected visits. But before a meeting? _Maybe he just wants some pancakes..._ When he turned around upon hearing footsteps he blinked in surprise.

"Italy?" he says surprised. He loved seeing his best friend, but usually he called before he ever came over. _Maybe something happened!_ he thought fearfully. Did something happen to one of the others? Maybe the Northern Italian's brother? His own brother?

"Hello, Canada... A pleasure to see you..." Italy replies, looking up at the Canadian. Well, that was unexpected... Thats not his usual, tackle hug squeal of joy greeting at all. Something was wrong. Very. Wrong.

"Italy? What happened? Whats going-?" the young nation began to ask, only to have a gun pulled out on him. Violet eyes wide, the invisible country dived behind the counter as the gun was fired. Kumajiro jumped down and joined his owner, shaking. "Italy, what are you doing?" His response was a dark snicker as slow footsteps began to advance towards him. Fear pulsed through the peaceful male. He only had one choice. Since he couldn't fight, he had to run. Jumping up when the footsteps got too close, Canada began running out of the kitchen.

"Kumajiro, get out of here! Go to America's quickly!" the Canadian ordered his pet. If anything happened to him, fine. But he couldn't let anything happen to his polar bear. It was clear the innocent creature had heard, because he took off running out of the wide open front door. Quickly, the dirty blond began running off to go upstrais, more gun shots fired, signaling that Italy was still close to him. Glass shattered as the bullets connected with the glass windows, scattering on to the floor. Before he could get to the first, a hand grabbed him, causing him to yelp as he was thrown down. His back connected with the floor hard, making him gasp in pain. He didn't have time to try and get used to it as he quickly rolled out of the way of the Italian. The usually cheerful male now held a knife instead of his gun. The cold blade actually managed to cut his right cheek as Canada moved away. It stung a lot as blood gently began to drip. The forgotten one sat up, eyes still wide in horror and fear. _What has gotten into Italy?_

"I-Italy? W-What are y-you doing?" he yelled, fearing for his own life. He couldn't fight. He couldn't call for help. He was on his own. Italy just chuckled darkly, with a cruel smirk. He took his double edge dagger and licked the blood that gently slipped down from the tip of the blade.

"What do you mean, Canada? I'm just having a bit of... Fun..." he replied coldly, smirking. Canada jumped up and turned to run, but then screamed in pain as a blade suddenly made contact with his side. The weapon was drawn out, and the Canadian immediately put a hand to his bleeding waist. Blood stained his clothes as it soaked through the fabric. There was a snicker as the suddenly violent nation punched him in the face. The quiet nation gasped as he fell back, removing his hand to put a hand to his chair in order to catch himself, but was then tackled by the Italian. _When did he get so strong?_ he wondered. The glint of the blade almost made the dirty blond freeze, but he couldn't. If he did, he was sure to be killed. Adrenaline pumping, the young male grabbed the other's hands and stopped them from driving the neck in to his throat. He grabbed the blade and tossed it, making the knife fly into the kitchen, getting stuck in the wall. He shoved Italy off of him as best he could, then began to make his way up the stairs. He didn't get far though, because the usually cheery and bubbly country grabbed him and threw him into his room. Gasping as he slammed into the floor once more, Canada tried to sit up against the wall. Tears began to fall from his eyes from the pain and abuse. _I thought we were friends! Why is this happening? What happened to the Italy everyone knows and loves?_ The darker haired male smirked at him darkly and walked over to him. He pulled something off of his belt, and the Canadian's blood turned to ice. It was a whip! Italy was going to whip him! When he began to try and get away from the nation, he got smacked, causing his glasses to fall and shatter against the floor. _Great, now I can't see to try and get away!_ Before he could try and talk with his once friend, he felt the whip crack against his skin, tearing the clothes and skin beneath and making a deep cut. The nation being attacked shrieked in pain as more tears fell from his eyes.

"Italy! Please stop!" he begged the Northern Italian. He got a dark chuckle in response with another smirk. The whip continued to cut into his skin, his wounds bleeding horribly as he screamed. The pain was unbearable! Finally, when it stopped, he slid down the wall, his hands connection with the glass from his glasses. Italy crouched down and took some of the Canadian's blood and wrote a note on the paper he had. He then left the crying and injured nation alone.

**And that's what happened to Canada people. Horrible, horrible stuff... Reviews? Anyone like it?**


	3. Arguements

**Author's Notes: Hey there guys~! Finally here it is!**

**Spoiler Alert: THIS IS CHAPTER 3!... Wait... That wasn't a spoiler...**

**Spoiler 2: SOMEONE DIES!**

**Spoiler 3:... Spoiler 2 was a complete lie.**

**Hahaha ok now I'm done XD! On with Chapter 3! And seriously... I don't own Hetalia... Just this story that I personally am creating. Get over it.**

**~Italy**

When The World Divides

Chapter 3 Arguements...

Everyone was staring at Canada in shock. The usually forgotten nation stays close to France, trembling a little. He hated going back through what exactly happened. He hated being stared at even more though. Even though he couldn't see any of them, he could feel their eyes on him, and it was unnerving. The Canadain wasn't used to being noticed like this at all. Finally, someone broke the silence.

"That can't possibly be true!" Germany objects, crossing his arms. _No one believes me..._ the young country thought sadly. _Why would they believe me...? It's not like I'm even important enough to be remembered... Even by my own brother..._

"And Italy doesn't even own a fucking gun!" Romano's irritated voice broke through Canada's thoughts. The hurt nation looked to the older Italian in time to see him also cross his arms and do what he believe was an eye roll. He couldn't tell...

"B-But it's what happened..." the Canadain replied softly, shrinking back in to the hospital bed. He felt a gentle touch on his back an at first through it was his father figure. However, when he gave it a second though, he remembered the Frenchman's hand rested on his stomach, the other in his hair. _Then who's rubbing my back...?_ he wondered.

"Come on, guys. We have to listen to Birdie, only he would know what happened," Prussia's voice sounded, next to the invisible male. _Prussia's defending me...? But why...?_ He couldn't think of a logical answer.

"Well... What would make Italy-san snap like this?" Japan asked the group. That caused the group of nations to begin talking to one another, trying to think of an explaination. At that time, Spain then goes over to the hurt nation and gives him back his glasses.

"Merci, Spain," Canada thanked him softly as he put them on. Everything instantly came into focus again.

"You're welcome, Canada~!" the Spaniard told him cheerfully before returning to the Southern Italian.

"Well, maybe Italy is tired of being thought of as weak and defenseless and has finally snapped, da?" Russia suddenly suggests. Everyone stopped talking amongst themselves upon hearng that.

"I agree. Maybe Italy has finally been pushed too far," China contributes to the Russian's suggestion.

"Then, why go after Canada? Why not the person who pushed him over the edge?" America questions them, an eye brow raised.

"Maybe he's mad at all of us. So he decided to go after the weaker first before he comes after the stronger. No offence, Canada," the nation of vodka adds, actually not trying to sound mean. The Canadian was too sweet and quiet to be mean to. Canada sighs and shakes his head.

"None taken..." he murmurs quietly, cuddling into France still.

"That doesn't sound like mio fratello at all!" Romano growls angrily, glaring at the other nations who dared to call his baby brother a fighter. Italy was FAR from a fighter. "He can't fight worth shit! And all of you think he actually did it!" Spain wrapped his arms around his former henchman and pulled him close.

"Now Roma~... I don't like it either, but maybe we're missing something about Ita-chan..." he told him softly. That didn't help at all. The Italian growled again as he shoved the Spaniard off of him.

"Get the hell away from me, you bastard! He didn't do it and you know it!" he snapped, clenching his fists.

"Oh, like you know Italy so well!" Britain scoffed, sarcasm dripping from his voice like venom as he rolled his eyes. Canada froze up, eyes wide. _Oh no..._ he thought fearfully. He could just tell by the way the elder Italy brother stood, hands clenched, trembling with rage, and the way his hazel eyes flickered in a dangerous way, that the blond Englishman had gone too far. The Italian was quick to suddenly have the Brit pinned to the wall hard, a blade suddenly at his neck.

"I'm his fucking brother, fuckass! I would know him a whole hell of a lot better than you ever would! So you can keep your fucking mouth shut!" he yelled at him, pressing the knife into his skin. He did it just enough to break the skin and create a thin line. America grabbed Romano and yanked him away from Britain, with a cold glare thrown at the Italian. The angered brother was now in his former caretaker's arms, trying to squirm and get away, but obviously failed. The Canadian was tremblng against the Frenchman, burrying his face into his chest. Tears began to fall from his closed, violet eyes and fall on to the pure blond's shirt. He could feel the other's finger's softly going through his hair in order to comfort him. However, the young nation could hear the others begin to argue and yell.

"Italy would never do this! You can't say that sweet innocent little Italy would ever hurt Canada!" the American yelled.

"It is obvious that he did this! You heard what Canada said!" China argued with the American.

"But he couldn't handle ever fighting! He couldn't fight in any war even with his allies with him, so how could he ever pull off attacking Canada single handedly?" Germany growled in anger.

"He snapped. I thought we were through this, da?" Russia replies.

"He can't fight!" Romano retaliated as Spain continued to try and hold him back.

"We can only go on what we know!" Britain growls as he wipes the blood from his neck. Canada began crying as he clung on to his father figure, the only one not contibuting to all the yelling. Him and Prussia. Suddenly, the comforting hand on his back disappeared. Curiously, the Canadian looked up and saw the fallen nation getting up, his red eyes flashing with anger and annoyance. He got up on his chair as the group yelled. Then the albino took a deep breath.

"ALL OF YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!" the German screamed at all of them. Everyone froze, either with fear or in shock. No one had expected him to yell that at all of them. Honestly, the soft spoken nation was glad he got all the others to stop fighting. He hated arguing and war... It solved nothing... Prussia gives a nod and hops down from the chair he stood on. "Now... You guys aren't getting anything done but sitting on your asses and yelling at each other, like you do at world meetings. Thats why nothing is fucking solved! We have to work together, think of a solution, and try to fucking solve the god damn problem!" The nations stayed quiet.

"...I agree with Prussia-san... We must stop this nonsense and try to come to a conclusion together," Japan spoke finally, bowing his head. One by one, the other countries murmured an agreement and nodded, though none of them expected to be agreeing with the albino. If they were going to figure out what was going on they had to work togehter... Or else someone else would fall into the hands of this attacker... Whoever it may be.

**Who is this attacker? And damn did Romano get pissed! Chapter 4 shall be up sooner since I don't have jack to do over the next two weeks... YAY! Reviews? Anyone like it?**


	4. Accusations

**Author's notes: I'm sorry for the delay everyone! I've been kind busy ^^; But I am back and now have the next chapter! Enjoy!**

**~ Italy**

When The World Divides

Chapter 4 Accusations...

Italy was carrying a large container of pasta, pizza resting on top. Both in which he made by himself by scratch. He was very proud of his cooking and was more than happy to cook for the others. He practically skipped to the room Britain had texted him. Room 711. _How convienent! _he thought, giggling to himself. He had to admit, it was a bit odd how the Englishman had told him to cook BEFORE the meeting... Usually it was AFTER... Oh well. The young Italian soon found the room and was smiling brightly. He listened closely and heard no yelling. _No yelling...? Maybe the meeting is over? But the others would have told me if it was... _The Northern Italian shifted to where the food was being held by his less dominant hand and opened the door with his free hand. He wasn't expecting everyone to look to him and he could just feel the tension in the air. _What happened...?_ he wondered. A few people were even glaring at him! _W-What did I do? I didn't do anything wrong!_

"Ciao~! The meeting isn't over, is it? I didn't hear anyone yelling so I figured it was, and I guess if it is I came at the perfect time since I was just coming over to give everyone something to eat and-" Italy began to ramble like he always did until a voice cut him off.

"Liar!" China suddenly growled, glaring at the babbling male. That completely caught him off guard.

"V-Ve~? Liar? But I-" The younger one started but then Japan interrupted.

"China, that was not the way to approach the situation at all," he told him sternly, giving his brother a glare.

"Well we we're all thinking it! I just voiced it!" the elder one replied hotly, crossing his arms.

"H-Huh? What... What are you all talking about? I havn't lied about anything! I really did bring food!" the northern half of Italy protests, not knowing what the long haired male was talking about. He even moved the food forward a bit to prove his point with a bright grin. That just seemed to annoy the Chinese man even more mad however.

"Don't play all innocent, Italy! You hurt Canada!" he accused. That hit Italy hard and his blood turned to ice as he stared in shock at China.

"W-What? I didn't hurt Canada! He's one of my best friends!" the Italian retaliates, looking to the said Canadian for support. However, he gave none as he clung on to France. However, the younger of the Italy brothers was not alone. Romano gave a growl as he left his place with Spain and ran to his brother's side.

"Don't you DARE accuse mio fratello for this! He is too sweet and innocent to ever even think of attempting it!" he snapped angrily. Then he did the unexpected and wrapped an arm his younger sibling and pulled him close to him, glaring at the others.

"F-Fratello...? W-What's going on? W-Why do they all think I hurt Canada?" Italy whimpered as tears filled his usually bright and happy chocolate brown eyes. _I would NEVER hurt Canada! He's one of my closest friends! I couldn't hurt anyone, infact! _The elder brother looked to him and saw his tears. The younger sibling saw his hands clench angrily as he glared at everyone.

"You're all wrong! Veneziano wouldn't do this!" the Southern Italian yelled at them all.

"You don't know that though. I agree with Britain, you don't know your own brother very well," Russia replies calmly. That really frightened the usually perky one. He could just tell by the way his brother's hands were beginning to twitch that the older nation had gone too far. Getting worried, the younger leaned more into him.

"R-Romano, c-can we just g-go?" Italy gulped, not wanting his brother to get angry and hurt someone.

"No! Italy, they think you were the one who hurt Canada! But you didn't did you?" Romano asks, looking to his brother. Italy shook his head, tears falling down his face.

"N-No, Roma~! You know I can't hurt anyone, e-even if I tried! A-And I don't see the point in violence! Y-You know that, ve~!" he replies, trembling violently.

"Well, I still don't believe him. He should leave, he's scaring Canada!" China replies coldly.

"Leave Italia alone!" Germany snapped at his best friend's accuser, his blue eyes cold as eyes as they narrowed at him. _Germany is defending me... Grazie, Germany~!_ the young Italian thought as a faint smile made it to his lips.

"Ja, little Italy wouldn't do something so unawesome! Its not his style! Just leave him alone China!" Prussia joined in from his spot next to Canada and France. _Prussia too? He... He's so nice..._

"Well, I'm sorry for just pointing out the facts. Don't you agree, Britain? You even said we can only go by what we know," the eldest nation pointed out, using the Englishman's words against him. This clearly caught Britain off guard as he looked over, blinking.

"Eh, what?" the blond asks, momentarily confused.

"You had said we should go by what we know. What Canada told us."

"O-Oh, well..." the Brit began and nervously looked around.

"Hey, Iggy doesn't believe Italy did this!" America interfers, glaring at China.

"Bloody wanker, I can speak for myself!" the former pirate snapped.

"But you DON'Tthink he did it... Do you?" the American questions. Everyone stared at the two, wondering what the other's answer would be. The gentleman hesitated as he looked around.

"Tea bastard, you know for a fact Italy could never hurt anyone..." Romano growls.

"You were the one who said we should go by what Canada has told us..." China retorts, crossing his arms. It was clear that Britain was getting overwhelmed by everyone giving the points.

"I understand both views! Yes Romano, Italy doesn't fight, and can't hurt anyone, I know! And yes, China, I did infact say we can only go by what Canada says, I know! But I don't know WHAT to think!Honestly, this can go either way!" he finally replies. That wasn't the answer they had wanted.

"Well, since Italy is CLEARLY the one who attacked Canada, I say we should get rid of him!" China declares.

"I will help," Russia agrees with that all too innoecent smile.

"No way! Fuck off you two and leave Italy alone!" the older sibling growled.

"Hey! No one is going to lay a hand on Ita-chan while Boss Spain is here!" Spain piped up as he ran over to join the two Italies. He stood in front of the other two protectively and gave the other nations a glare. Japan went and join them.

"Hai. I do not believe Italy would do such a thing. I am sorry, but I cannot allow you two to hurt my friend," he tells them calmly, though he had a hand on the hilt of his katana. Germany also went over to join the already big group.

"Anyone who wants to hurt Italia will have to get through me first!" he growled dangerously. America then ran over to them.

"Hey now! We can't forget the hero! No way am I letting anyone hurt this little dude!" he says with a grin. Italy looked at the group in amazement. _They... They all want to protect me... They all care so much about me... Grazie~! Grazie~,all of you! _

"Well its clear who here must have also helped him," the long haired male growled.

"What? Are you claiming now that we hurt Canada too?" the glasses wearing American asked in shock. "He's my brother! I could never do that to him!"

"Then prove it! Abandon the one who truely did it! Bring him forth and let him be punished!" the Chinese man yelled at the dirty blond. Italy couldn't take it anymore! All the screaming! All the accusations! The young Italian bursted into tears and shoved the food into his brother's hands.

"Mi dispiace! But I must go!" he apologized and took off from the room.

"Italia, wait!" he heard his best friend yell.

"Italy!" "Ita-Chan!" "Veneziano!" All of their calls to come back were ignored as he took off out of the hospital, tears blurring his vision. He didn't know where he was going... But he had to get out.

* * *

><p>"Perfect... Everything is going just as you planned, Felix..." snickered a male voice beside the other. The other, Felix, gave a cruel laugh as well with a smirk.<p>

"But of course, Kirkland. Why WOULDN'T my plan work? It was my plan after all," he scoffs, crossing his arms. "It was so simple. I dressed like Italy and attack the young Canadian... Someone was bound to believe he did it." Kirkland rolled his eyes.

"Don't get so cocky, git. What if the others figure out the truth too soon?" he questions him, an eye brow raised. Felix snickered and gave a smirk. He was wearing his Mafia outfit now in all of its black and red glory. He tipped his hat to the pirate captain.

"Don't you worry about that. They won't. I know exactly who I'm going for next..." he assures him with a cold laugh. "As long as I keep going from the weakest to the strongest everything will work out just fine... Now... Of that group... Clearly the next one to go after would be-" The Italian got cut off by a sudden voice.

"Guys! Italy is getting close, we gotta move!" he said, walking over. The Mafia leader gave a growl.

"Damn it. Alright, good look, Aldenux. Get the group together and lets get moving. I have to get prepared for my next attack anyway," he said with a smirk. With that the three took off.

**Well, we meet a few of our bad guys! Some of them may be obvious, others may not be as so. Heres a hint, use human names for those three and you should be able to figure them out. And I'm not telling you exactly who they are yet. But you guys are smart, you'll figure it out XD! Until the next chapter... Dun Dun Dun!**

**Translations: Mi dispiace! - I'm sorry!**

**(Mio) Fratello: (My) Brother**

**Grazie!: Thank you!**


	5. Attacks

**Author's notes: Hello everyone~! I have returned with Chapter 5~! Hmmmm... I almost wanna see if anyone wants to stalk me... Well if you do. I may make a page for it on Facebook on my Italy account. That way I can give questions and such and you can stalk me so you know when this updates XD. If you wanna stalk one of my accounts on Facebook I am known as Feliciano PeaceGiver Vargas. I will post other places where you can stalk me if you so choose to stalk me. I'll make a fan page for this story XD! Maybe a Tumblr if I get bored enough... Heh. I probably will XD! Anyway, ON WITH THE CHAPTER~~~~!**

**~ Italy**

When The World Divides.

Chapter 5

Attacks...

Spain sighed as he entered his house. Romano had run off to find little Italy, yelling at the others to 'go the fuck home and stay the fuck away from him and his fratello.' No one wanting to get the wrath of the Southern Italian, they had done so, except for France, Prussia, America and, Britain, who stayed with Canada**. **Maybe he would make some churros for the two Italians. He knew the younger brother loved them, and so did the older, though he didn't say so. However, as he entered his kitchen, he was surprised at who he saw in the room. "I-Ita-chan?" he asks, confused and blinks. "I-I thought you were with Roma...?" Italy was standing there with a smile on his face, but... it didn't look like HIS smile... It made him uneasy.

"Romano never caught up to me... I wanted to come see Big Brother Spain~" the Italian replies simply and gives another smile. It looked off though and it sent a shiver up the Spaniard's spine.

"A-Ah... Is that so...? I thought with Roma being Italian as well, he could catch you," he joked and gave a small nervous laugh. He had to see if this was really the Northern Italian he knew and loved. The younger nation gave him a small giggle, but not like his normal happy go lucky one... It sounded... Darker...

"Si~, I thought he could too... But... Cleatly not..." Italy replies. Slowly, the Italian begins to go over to him and suddenly his smile was replaced with a smirk and he snickers. "But. Now I can try and get rid of you too." Spain gives a gasp as he jumps back just in time to avoid getting a double edge knife to his waist. He was lucky that the blade had missed him by meer centimeters.

"I-Ita-chan? What are you doing?" he yells at him, eyes wide.

"Oh, phooey... I seem to have missed," the copper haired haired male says disapprovingly, with a frown. He then giggles and smirks darkly at the surprised country. "I'll just have to make sure I don't miss next time~!" Before Spain could react, he was suddenly pushed against the wall by Italy the knife he wielded so close to his neck that a single bit of sudden movement made by either male would make a clean and thin slice. That was not a pleasant thought for the country of passion... He stayed still as the other seemed to press closer to him, a dark, sadistic smile on his face, his eyes glinting with mischief.

"I-Ita-chan...? Y-You couldn't possibly be my sweet little Ita-chan!" the older male protested, green eyes glinting with fear. _This can't be Ita-chan! It just can't be!_ he thought. However, Italy just giggled sinisterly as he stared into his eyes.

"But Big Brother Spain... It is me... Don't you recognize me...?" the young nation asks him, smirking. That sent another shiver down Spain's spine.

"You're not Ita-chan! I resfuses to believe you are!" the darker haired country replies, though his belief was beginning to waver. _He DID say he can try and get rid of me too... Is... He confessing he tried to kill Canada?_ he wondered fearfully. Surely the Northern Italian couldn't possibly have done all of this! He just couldn't have!

"Is it so hard to believe... Because I put up such a great act...? Because I learned to smile so naturally... To the the point no one noticed a thing? I had you all fooled. I'm not so sweet and innocent, Big Brother Spain," Italy growls at him lowly, his eyes flashing dangerously. Once such calm and happy chocolate brown eyes... Now shone with hate and disgust... And violence... The young Italian removed the blade from his neck and suddenly stabs it deep into his right thigh. The Spaniard cried out in pain and shock as the double edge knife was forced into his right leg. He went to fight back, but froze. He couldn't hurt Italy... He was too much of a young child... So innocent and cute... No matter how hard he tried... That face... Would never lose its childish features, no matter how much he may glare and growl. And that's what stopped him. Clearly, Italy realized this and snickers, smirking at him.

"Oh, so you won't fight me, huh? You're weaker than I thought, Big Brother Spain," he scoffs, venom and bitterness dripping from his voice as he basically spat the name. Spain goes to answer but then gasps as the blade was suddenly removed. He tries again.

"I-I could never hurt you... You're like a child to us, Ita-Chan..." he murmurs. _But that doesn't mean I won't try to get away from you!_ With that thought, the country of passion pushed the smaller male back with just enough strength to cause him to stumble back away from him. It was then the captive goes to make a run for it. He tries to run out quickly, but hiss in pain when the wound in his right leg makes its presence known once again. As he turned to attempt to get away, he felt a pair of hands grab him and throw him to the ground hard. Spain cries out a bit and manages to roll on to his back, just in time to have Italy's foot presson to his chest, pinning him to the ground. The Italian smirks darkly and snickers.

"I don't think so," he tells him, his eyes flickering with emotions. Most were not good and happy ones... The Spaniard gulps. This couldn't end well...

However, fate seemed to give him at least one more chance. The door suddenly opened.

"Spain, you bastard! Why the fuck did you leave the damn door unlocked? I mean really who the fuck does that?" a different but familiar Italian voice yelled, clearly angry like always._ Romano! Thank God! _Spain thought as soon as he heard the one voice he wanted to hear the most. Italy stopped where he was, looking up as the pair heard footsteps coming towards the kitchen. When the elder Italy brother stepped inside, he was shocked by what he saw.

"Veneziano? What the fuck are you doing?" he snaps at him as he runs over. The other smirks and steps aside, giving a dark giggle.

"Just... Using the warning I gave already, fratello," he replies smoothly. His brother visibly tensed up, eyes wide. Before another word could be said, the suddenly dark one runs off, giving Romano a small 'accidental' shove. At first, the Southern half went to chase down his younger sibling, but then apparently thought better and went to the injured nation, kneeling by his side.

"That... That wasn't really Ita, was it? You... Went after him..." the Spaniard points out as the Italian helps him sit up. It's then that he notices that his henchman won't look him in the eyes and he blinks, confused. "Right, Roma...?"

"... I... I never caught up to him... Spain, I think that really was Veneziano."

**Author's Notes 2: So sorry guys! I know, it's shortish... I think, compared to other chapters... But I got it up, right? And I'm sorry it took so long, I got grounded epicly... Well, not really. But it's summer now, so I should be around to post more! Stalk the crap out of me, and stay awesome. Thank you for your time and cooperation. XD**

**~Italy**


End file.
